FineTrust
by BigDestiny
Summary: The thing with trusting someone is that sometimes the finest victories happen when you're not there.  Lurking Sebastian, but no Seblaine.


I know, I know. I should be working on K.U.R.T. and Me, but I'm kind of stuck (if those of you following it mind reviewing with your thoughts that would really). The next Star!verse story isn't plotted yet, and I really wanted to read some Klaine v Sebastian fan fiction where Blaine isn't being helplessly manipulated. No offence to Seblaine fans, but honestly everything I've ever seen of them is either OOC or all Kurt/Sebastian with Blaine practically an inanimate object they're fighting over (or both).

So here is the result. Light angst. VERY light angst; if someone picked this as an example of how bad their life was I'd be all *sarcastic* "Ooh, I feel so bad for you. Your life sounds like hell." Some nice fluffy pre-smut at the end.

* * *

><p>FineTrust – by Big Destiny

It was the fourth time Blaine saw Kurt chew nervously on his bottom lip. Despite how obtuse everyone considered Blaine, he knew full well that Kurt didn't have nervous habits, so this was really standing out. Blaine had been patiently waiting for Kurt to say something, but that obviously wasn't happening without some prodding. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked, with a sad little half smile.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, either because he didn't realize how concerned he was or because he thought he was hiding it better. "What do you mean?"

"Kurt, we tell each other everything," Blaine reminded him, trying to make it not sound like an accusation. "Unless there's something wrong, in which case you shut down and try to deal with it yourself." Well, it still sounded like an accusation. At least it was a worried accusation.

Kurt blushed and lowered his eyes with a small chuckle. "Impressive. It took my dad almost fifteen years to figure that out."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Your dad doesn't have the same amount invested in watching you that I do."

Kurt's eyes sparkled a little at that. "True enough."

"Is it the party?" The Warblers had invited them both up to Dalton for a get together. One they couldn't really refuse on the very real grounds that they hadn't both been up there in forever. But that didn't mean Blaine wouldn't pass on it if Kurt asked him to. "We don't have to go."

Kurt looked up at him, defiance lighting his eyes now. "I want to go. I'm just not looking forward to dealing with Sebastian."

Blaine winced at that. He thought that they were finished with that. "Kurt, I told you Sebastian-" Blaine began, hating how hurt he sounded. Kurt couldn't help how he felt.

But Kurt shook his head, cutting Blaine off with a gentle smile. Apparently Kurt was once again going to zig instead of zag. "I trust you, Blaine. Absolutely. I know you can handle your stuff with Sebastian by yourself. Which is why I want to handle MY stuff with Sebastian by MYSELF."

Blaine raised a surprised eyebrow at that. "I didn't know you had 'stuff' with Sebastian. Don't tell me he's finally figured out you're just as big a catch as I am." He said it jokingly, but couldn't help feel the icy touch of insecurity. But Kurt trusted him, and he was going to trust Kurt, too.

Kurt laughed. "No, I don't think that's-" Kurt broke off in surprise, realizing belatedly that Blaine was serious. "You don't honestly think he would. He hates me."

Blaine smiled back at him. "One of these days some thick-headed jock is going to see what I see in you, and I'm going to have a fight on my hands," Blaine joked, reminding himself that short of Finn coming out Blaine was going to win any of those fights.

"Well, I DO like 'em dense," Kurt teased, with a playful wrap on Blaine's head.

"I'm only afraid that when the time comes, I won't have nearly the same poise that you do," Blaine replied. "Seriously though, has Sebastian been giving you a hard time?"

"I'm handling it," Kurt insisted. "I don't pester you about ignoring him on Facebook, do I?"

Blaine wanted to point out that it wasn't the same, as Blaine steering clear of Sebastian on-line required very little effort. But he knew that wasn't the point. "And I very much appreciate it," Blaine assured him. "But you're my boyfriend, and I don't like seeing him get to you. Especially since he's only doing it because he can't get to me."

"He's not getting to me. I know you aren't going to cheat on me with him. Okay, so I am worried about my future crashing and burning, but I'm pretty sure you aren't going to regret being with me when that happens, and your career just takes off-"

"Hey," Blaine interrupted, firm but loving. "First of all, your future is not crashing and burning. Second of all, I didn't chose to be with you because I knew that you could keep up with me vocally."

Kurt didn't say anything, but there was an odd look on his face. Like he'd just remembered something unpleasant.

Blaine decided to ignore it for the time being. "I'm with you because you're special. Because WE'RE special." Blaine smiled, a little grimly. "It's funny, because it's the one thing Sebastian doesn't get about us. I know who all the easy gay guys are at Dalton. Just like he does, just like you do. I was a virgin our first time together. If I wasn't waiting for something special, I wouldn't have been."

Kurt smiled and snuggled into Blaine's arms. "I told you it wasn't anything to worry about. I'm just being silly. And don't say it's adorable, because it's not. It's sad and pathetic."

"It is neither of those things," Blaine declared firmly. "And if you don't want to go-"

"Oh, I want to go." The defiant fire in Kurt's eyes was back. "They're my friends too, remember. And I am NOT going to avoid them just to avoid him."

* * *

><p>Kurt was pleased to find that he was actually having a great time at the party. Despite his earlier assurances to Blaine, Kurt couldn't help feeling like they were less going to see 'their' friends and more like they were going to see Blaine's. So it was a gratifying surprise to see that there were definitely some people who wanted to defer speaking to Blaine in favour of Kurt.<p>

Right now, Jeff was in the middle of a hilarious story involving Thad and the school's new French teacher. Blaine had told him the story how the Warblers had serenaded her with 'Uptown Girl' that fall, but apparently things hadn't ended there. "So she looks at him completely confused," Jeff laughed, "and she says: 'But aren't you dating Mr. Smythe?'"

Despite the Sebastian mention, Kurt couldn't help laughing. "It's his own fault. That man-crush on Blaine is so obvious even I thought he was gay for the first couple of months."

"I know. But in Thad's defence, I don't know where she got the idea that Sebastian even 'dates'."

Kurt shrugged, putting thoughts of his not-rival's sex life to one side. "She was probably using it as a euphemism."

"I'll have to let her know that I have proof he's not," Jeff chuckled. "Sebastian's nowhere to be found, but Thad's right over there."

Kurt glanced over to where Jeff was pointing, but what he was really looking for was confirmation that Sebastian wasn't there.

He wasn't.

And neither was Blaine.

Kurt tried his hardest to remain in conversation with Jeff, and not go running off after his boyfriend. 'Come on, Kurt,' he told himself. 'You trust Blaine. And you just made a big deal about letting each other handle their own issues with Sebastian. It's fine.'

That didn't really help. Because he wasn't fine.

Trust really sucks sometimes.

Kurt was just about to plead bathroom break and go looking when Blaine re-entered the room. Kurt was relieved, and glad he hadn't embarrassed himself chasing Sebastian Smythe down and ending him. Everything really was fine.

But then Kurt got a closer look at Blaine and realized that things apparently weren't fine. Blaine was seriously livid. Kurt watched as his boyfriend went over to Nick and gave him an earful that, under the sound of the music and conversation, he couldn't quite make out.

Nick looked like he was trying to smooth things over, but as Kurt approached Blaine said something that made Nick freeze, horrified. Kurt picked up his pace, in time to hear Nick plead, "I'll deal with it, I swear. Just don't- ...Come back, okay?"

Blaine didn't answer.

Kurt slid his arm into Blaine's. "Everything okay, guys?"

Blaine gave his boyfriend a tight but sincere smile. "Yeah. Can we go, though?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up to Kurt's house, lights all off, as silent as he'd been on the entire trip. Kurt undid his seat belt and slid in closer. "Ready to talk, yet?"<p>

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm in a pretty crappy mood right now, aren't I?"

"I'm guessing Sebastian tracked you down at the party?"

"No, I actually wanted to talk to him." Kurt was surprised to hear that, but before he could ask Blaine was pouring the whole story out. "It's one thing for him to be constantly on my case, I can handle that. I can't handle him talking smack about you. Especially to your face. I know you can handle it, but it really pisses me off."

"Believe me, I understand. I may not have to jump in when he's flirting with you, but I certainly want to. What did he say?" Kurt asked, trying to be just curious and not neurotic about it.

Blaine made a face, irritated again. "Pretty much what you told me. Except he tried to convince me that I wouldn't be mad about what he said if I wasn't already thinking it."

Which was just so ridiculous Kurt couldn't even be annoyed. "He doesn't really 'get' caring about people, does he?"

"No. Which makes him think I'd want to be with him even crazier," Blaine snipped. "Of course, I think I might have actually impressed that on him after he stuck his tongue down my throat."

Kurt was utterly furious. He might have also been a little hurt at the idea of Blaine's lips on someone else, but that was completely stamped out by the look of revulsion on Blaine's face. "Oh my god! What did you tell him?"

Blaine smiled; the look on his face something Kurt had never seen before. Embarrassed, but also perversely pleased with himself. "You mean before or after I punched him in the face."

Kurt couldn't stop himself, a joyful laugh erupted from him and he was only sorry he'd missed it. "Blaine!"

"I know, not exactly the dapper boyfriend you're used to," Blaine admitted, though he really didn't sound sorry at all.

Kurt laughed a little bit more before hugging his boyfriend. "I'm just sorry that this put you out of the mood. Because 'fight club action' Blaine is really turning me on."

Blaine flushed, half flattered and half guilty. "Kurt, I'm-"

Kurt held up his hand to stop Blaine from apologizing. "Don't worry about it. I want you to be comfortable too, remember? And like you said, this is why they invented masturbation," he added with a teasing smirk.

Blaine's eyes and pupils widened at approximately the same rate. He involuntarily glanced down at Kurt's lap, and it didn't take much guess work to determine what Blaine was imagining. "Wow. I- You know, if I could maybe... you know... hang out for that a little. Maybe I might get back in the mood..."

Kurt slipped out of his pea coat, wondering at what point he became the kind of boy who was fine with taking his pants off in his dad's driveway. He finally decided that it was just the wonders of being with someone he trusted.

The End.


End file.
